Glittery Love
by Glitterworm
Summary: In a world filled with war, Alexander and Magnus are brought together in an adventure filled with poor humor disguised as comedy, corny events that will be refer to as Fluff and the discovery of ...glitter. LOL just kidding, they discover love as well as infinite happiness.


Hey! Or Hello! Lets just go with Hi :D... anyway I'm not like 100% sure that this doesn't have typos, so I'll apologize before hand. Also Thanks for reading this! I really hope you enjoy.

* * *

Everything is owned by Cassandra Clare (like the characters, and the slang and like everything cool about this story) I own nothing . Anyhow on we go!

* * *

Chapter One : In the beginning there was glitter ...

The air was filled with the smell of burning flesh and cries of anguish, the moon bearing witness to the massacre and the stars shining light into a horrendous sight. A girl no older than 5 ran from the approaching fire, all the time seeing the face of her mother as the flames consumed her and her father's body as it was crushed by the stampeding horses. She knew she was next and even though she had no real understanding of the situation she knew that death was not something she was ready for. Just as the fire licked her ankle a blanket of blue engulfed her and she knew no more.

* * *

The end of a trench coat billowed out behind a tall man as he carefully walked around the remains of his people, his hands softly trembling, weather from anger or anguish. The distress call had come too late and he had arrived after the vast majority had been slaughtered , only saving a select few, those who had managed to outrun the fire. His people had been attacked where they least expected it, in a moment of weakness and the price had been grave, he noted with regret as he turned away from the corpses of two toddlers hugging each other.

* * *

Magnus Bane sipped his wine, considering what to do with the warlocks he had just rescued from the magical fire. Inside he was fuming at the fact that someone would be so cruel as to attack a village of retired warlocks who wanted nothing more than to spend the rest of their lives in peace living with their own people. The warlocks had been naive to think that war wouldn't find its way to them and having been reckless they had all suffered at the hands of murderers, the worst part being that many of the warlocks had been young, some only children. As he mentally made plans for the new residence he would establish for the few survivors he finished his drink and sat with a flourish, summoning a paper and pen. He debated for a second whether he should write to the shadowhunters and ask them for help or if perhaps it had been them who had committed the horrendous act. He dismissed this almost immediately and got to writing, a note for Raphael asking for his help and a note to the head of the New York Institute informing them of the misfortune that had happened that night and seeking their cooperation in finding the ones responsible. Magnus was too old to think that the downworlders had a respectable position within the nephilim but he knew that they might have information or resources that he didn't. Whatever the case might be he would find the assassins and he would make them suffer twice as much as his people did.

* * *

The air was filled with an acidic smell that made Alec want to puke, or maybe what was truly turning his stomach was the fact that he had just seen Jace and Clary kissing passionately. His insides churned and boiled, his anger barely contained as blast after blast of betrayal shot through him. He knew that his parabatai did not owe him anything especially since he didn't even know about Alec's feelings, but he couldn't help feeling as if he had just been stabbed, the knife twisted painfully inside his heart. He jumped as he felt a hand grab his arm, turning slowly to see Isabel standing besides him a pained look on her face.

"Im sorry, Alec." She whispered to him, but instead of calming him it only fueled his anger. He wasn't looking for pity.

He turned from her and started to walk, as quickly as he could, back to the institute, his shadow swallowed by darkness.

As soon as Alec got to the institute he was informed that the High Warlock of Brooklyn had sent a message asking for help. Apparently a village of retired warlocks had been attacked, and the High Warlock wanted to find the ones responsible. Alec didn't even hesitate, he grabbed his things and was out the door before Hodge finished explaining the importance of not angering the Warlock. Ever since the circle had attacked the Downworlders the peace between them and the Shadowhunters had been precarious and the last thing they needed was to have someone as influential as the HIgh Warlock mad at them. After seeing Jace with his new girlfriend, Alec had walked briskly away leaving the others behind, but he knew that as soon as they reached the institute they would come join him. A part of him wanted to have Izzy and Jace with him, they always fought better when they were together, but a much bigger part only wanted to be alone and possibly beat someone's ass. The walk to the address Hodge had given him had taken longer than Alec had expected, so that when he finally reached what appeared to be an apartment complex, the sun had already started to come up.

* * *

Magnus was awoken by a loud voice coming through the intercom, someone from the institute come to answer his call of help. He had fallen asleep on the couch, his muscles sore and tender. Magnus rolled his eyes, he hadn't expected the institute to answer so quickly nor had he expected them to show up at 4 in the frickin morning. In two quick strides Magnus had gotten around the couch and buzzed the Shadowhunter in, swinging the door open at the same time. He look expectantly down the stairs as he saw a figure dressed in black make his way up. It seemed as if time had stopped as the shadowhunter looked up and met his eyes, and Magnus was taken aback by what he saw. The most intense and captivating cerulean blue eyes he had ever seen were locked with his, long dark eyelashes framing them, and the loveliest skin, a milky white, contrasting with his disheveled raven colored hair. His gear hugged his body showing a lean and muscled body. The blue eyed shadowhunter blushed and before either of them knew it, he missed a step and fell back, his head making an awful crunching sound as it hit the stairs.

* * *

Alec looked up, and was met with cat eyes. He paused for a second, the eyes were just so beautiful and like nothing he had ever seen before. They seemed to hold a forest full of life, and as Alec stared at him he noticed just how attractive the warlock was. His skin seemed to glow and sparkle, a shade of caramel so enticing that Alec salivated at the thought of tasting it. Shocked at his own thoughts Alec tried to take the next step up, but he was still staring at the Warlock and in an instant he missed the step and fell backwards, his head hitting the wooden stairs. He laid there, his surroundings spinning and a warm liquid flowing around him. Before he could try to get up strong arms picked him up and as Alec turned he was assaulted with the green cat eyes, and a strong smell of sandalwood. The warlock took him up the stairs and into his apartment, laying him on the couch. Blue light burst out from the warlock's hands and encompassed Alec until his surroundings stopped spinning and the warm liquid came to a stop.

"Not only do you wake me up at 4 in the morning, but now your staining my favorite couch , pretty boy."

I stared at him, his skin looked even prettier up close, his hair was up in spikes, the ends a dark blue color. He was wearing makeup, and a lot of glitter. His pants left nothing to the imagination and suited his crimson colored shirt. He grabbed my chin and gently turned my head to the side, effectively ripping my eyes from him, as he checked the back of my head. He made an approving sound and turned my face back to him. Our eyes seemed to be glued to each other, even as I tried my hardest to look away. He leaned in closer and just as I started to lean towards him, the sound of a door breaking reached us. We shot apart, right on time as a seraph blade came flying towards the Warlock . He ducked and I instantly step in front of him, just in time to stop Isabell from wrapping her whip around the warlocks throat.

"Alec!"

Alec could hear the concern in her voice, the same concern that was mirrored on his parabatai's face. They stood in a semi circle, Izzy , Jace and Clary by the broken door, all with drawn weapons and looks of concern on their faces. Before I could ask what was wrong with them, the warlock grabbed my hand and pushed me to stand behind him, his hands erupting in blue flames.

"Would you look at that " purred the warlock " some pretty toys to play with" at this he turned and gave me a coy smile, "of course none are prettier than you Blue eyes "

I could feel the blush rushing to my face, as everyone stared at me , small incomprehensible sounds escaping my mouth. My stuttering got interrupted as the warlock released the flames in his hands and they shot out towards the other shadowhunters. Only Jace was able to avoid them as he jumped out of the way in the last second, his hair shining as he took his seraph blade out and charged towards the warlock. I grabbed the warlock and threw him back, pulling up my own seraph blade and bringing it up to block the blow. Our angelic weapons clashed emitting a blinding white light. It was enough of a distraction to allow the warlock to surround Jace in his blue flames. Suddenly the temperature dropped, and the flames dimmed. The warlock was now surrounded by his blue magic, his eyes closed off and his voice was still musical but there was now a sharp edge in it.

"Enough ! You attack my house, ruin my very expensive door and now you are dripping demon blood onto my antique carpet. So if you feel like dying tonight at least have the decency to step outside so that my apartment doesn't get destroyed. "

The warlock turned to me, his eyes seemed to soften if only slightly, and when he offered me his hand I only hesitated for a second before lying my hand in his. His hold tighten and in a flash of blue magic we were all standing in the middle of a park. A sword had appeared in the warlocks hand, and as soon as he released my hand a twin blade appeared there too. The blue flames that had been surrounding the rest of the shadowhunters had released them and now they formed a loose circle around all of them. There was silence as three pairs of eyes stared at the warlock and at Alec. With a deep sigh Alec stepped from behind the warlock and walked until he was side by side to his parabatai, the whole time feeling the cat eyes watching him.

* * *

Magnus looked at the blue eyed beauty as he stepped away from him and joined the rest of the shadowhunters. His anger flared, more flames appearing around him, as he saw the shadowhunter who had defended him join his attackers.

"High Warlock, forgive us for barging so intrusively into your house . My parabatai must have thought I was being attacked earlier when I hit my head. " At this blue eyes turned to the golden haired one .

"I fell and hit my head in the stairs, the High Warlock was kind enough to fix it "

Goldy locks looked at Blue eyes with disbelief in his eyes .

"You fell?"

A blush crept up to the shadowhunters face, making him look incredibly cute, making Magnus's heart jump. He quickly shook his head to remove unwanted thoughts and tuned back into what Blue Eyes was saying.

"I fell. "

Blue eyes said seriously and turned back to look at the warlock. " This is Jace Herondale, Isabelle Lightwood, Clary Fairchild and Im Alec Lightwood from the New York Institute. We receive your letter, but we will need to discuss more in detail what this is about." Alec was looking towards Magnus but not at Magnus, and his voice was emotionless as he introduced himself and his fellow Shadowhunters. Magnus let his flames grow dimmer but he didn't extinguish them. Now that he wasn't worried about getting attacked by the Shadowhunters in front of him, he could feel a negative presence nearby. He let his voice go smooth and a smile form across his face.

"Of Course, always jumping to the worst conclusions when it concerns Downworlders. But alas black hair and blue eyes has always been my favorite combination, so you are forgiven. If you wouldn't mind I would rather not talk about the massacre of my people out in the middle of a park."

As he had been speaking Magnus let his magic spread, until it finally pinpointed at least 10 other people hidden among the trees, all of them Nephilm and with a bad intent. Or at least a bad intent towards him. He steadily let the flames grow around them once again, wondering if he should get out by himself or take the others with him.

"Thank you for being so understanding. Now I think the safest place to converse would be the -" Alexander was interrupted as an arrow flew right through the flames and landed a couple of inches away from Magnus.


End file.
